The present invention relates generally to improvements in valves having a plurality of fluid passageways, and more particularly to certain improvements which enhance the sealing integrity and the operational characteristics of valves within medical devices, the illustrated medical device embodiment being a urine drainage device for collecting and monitoring urine discharge from a patient, the device incorporating the improved valve. An important aspect of the improved valve is its inclusion of a resilient liner having raised portions for sealing and for defining a flow path through the valve.
Several different types and structures of valves for use in medical equipment are illustrated in Murphy U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,192 and Burke, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,704. In general, valves of the unlined type illustrated therein tend to exhibit leaking, which is highly undesirable in medical devices such as those through which urine passes; and such unlined valves also tend to exhibit binding between moving parts of the valve because of the relatively large contact surface areas between those moving parts, this latter condition being aggravated as body fluids seep into the contact areas and begin to dry within the valve. Both problems are particularly troublesome when such valves must be in use for significant lengths of time.
Valves of this unlined type typically include flow directing plugs of substantial depth or wall thickness which render tham somewhat rigid, even when made of resilient materials, to the extent that the ability of the sealing surfaces of the plug to be compressed and deformed is not very extensive, and the ability of the plug to seal surfaces in rotatable contact or to wipe those surfaces free of residual fluid clinging to the surfaces of rotation is less than needed to avoid leakage in a consistent manner. Additionally, such plugs have a rotatable contact surface area that is quite extensive, often covering almost the entire internal surface of the valve body, these relatively large surface areas of rotating contact providing an extensive amount of surface area at which frictional forces are developed when attempting to rotate the valve plug with respect to the valve body.
By the present invention, shortcomings of the type just discussed are substantially eliminated. The improved valves according to this invention include a thin-walled liner made of resilient material and having especially positive seating properties and including raised portions for sealing and wiping internal surfaces of the valve while also defining flow paths through the valve. Publications such as Sinkler U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,269 illustrate lined valves in general, the structures thereof and the functions of those structures being significantly different from those of the present invention.
It is accordingly a general object of this invention to provide an improved valve for medical applications.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved valve and medical devices having improved valves exhibiting especially superior seating properties.
Another object of the invention is an improved valve assembly having enhanced anti-leakage properties, even when constructed of synthetic plastic materials and when used to pass body fluids, medicaments, or the like.
Another object of the present invention is an improved valve assembly having internal self-wiping properties for reducing frictional build-up caused by residual fluids remaining along rotating surfaces within the valve.
Another object of this invention is an improved valve assembly having thin, resilient raised portions as rotatable contact surfaces with other portions of the valve in order to reduce rotational surface contact and resistance to rotational movement in order to provide an easily working valve.
Another object of the present invention is an improved medical device having a valve exhibiting enhanced anti-leakage properties and reduced build-up of friction that would interfere with ease of movement between various flow paths provided by the device.